Regional expression of the proto-oncogene c-fos was mapped by in situ hybridization in rat brain sections from animals with CRH-induced, cocaine-induced, and amygdala-kindled seizures. Studies on the interactions of acute benzodiazepine and chronic caffeine (CAF) treatment on the induction of c-fos mRNA by a CAF challenge was investigated in rats. These findings were reported in previous annual reports on this research project and are published or submitted for publication. Studies on the regional expression of peripheral-type benzodiazepine receptor (PBR) mRNA in rat brain were continued. Although these studies are only in the preliminary stages, it appears that cocaine treatment may decrease PBR antisense mRNA without affecting the sense strand. The effects of lidocaine and other drugs altering CNS excitability will be investigated as well. However, difficulties were encountered in the methodology of in situ hybridization for the PBR mRNA. These technical problems are almost resolved to allow this study to continue. Studies on the expression of mRNAs and proteins for glucocorticoid and mineralocorticoid receptors with electrical kindling of the amygdala are to be started.